The What if? Series
by Medie
Summary: What if Lex did have a living sibling? A twin?
1. Little Sister

Title: "Little Sister"  
Author: Medie  
E-mail: medison@thezone.net  
Rating: PG  
Keywords: Lex, alternate scene from "Stray", Alternate Universe  
Series: "What If"  
Spoilers: Stray  
Disclaimers: The canon characters aren't mine. Not even close. Juliana is mine  
since Lionel, the bastard (according to Lex), didn't want her.  
Summary: What if Lex did have a living sibling?  
  
"What if: Little Sister"  
by Medie  
  
"Clark!"  
  
At the sound of his friend's voice, the young man glanced up briefly to see  
Lex Luthor approaching, coffee cup in hand, then continued on with his work.  
Lex had more to say anyway. "Where's your young sidekick?"  
  
A small grin crossed Clark's face. "Sleeping."  
  
Lex smiled, amused. "He thinks you're his big brother."  
  
Dropping a screwdriver into his tool belt, the teenager focused on his task  
as he replied, sighing. "Yeah, well, I guess I am . . . Till tomorrow."  
Turning, he crossed the room, leaving Lex standing by the workbench.  
  
The elder man didn't turn, instead, Lex let his gaze wander across the tools  
before him, allowing his inquisitive nature free reign. "Kid's growing on  
ya." Putting down his coffee, he picked up a part, examining it.  
  
Still in the process of putting away tools, Clark glanced over his shoulder  
as he replied, "You know how it is. Being an only child, no one else around.  
Don't you ever wish you had a sibling?"  
  
Lex lifted his head, his mind automatically conjuring an image of green/grey  
eyes looking out of a face surrounded by strawberry red hair. "I have one,  
Clark."  
  
"Really?" Surprised, Clark looked over as Lex turned to meet his gaze. "I  
didn't know."  
  
His friend smiled wryly. "Which is exactly the way my father likes it." At  
the younger man's confused expression, Lex clarified. "I have a twin. As the  
story goes, when my father found out my mother was carrying twins, he was  
ecstatic . . . two sons to carry on the Luthor legacy. It was his 'dream'."  
  
Brushing dust off his hands, Clark returned to the workbench. "What  
happened?"  
  
"Turns out, my mother wasn't pregnant with two sons." Lex's lips twisted  
slightly. "But a son and a *daughter*." He smirked. "I may have turned out  
to be a disappointment to my father but Juliana let him down before she was  
even born."  
  
"Because she's a girl?" Clark frowned. "Why?"  
  
"My father fancies himself a modern day caesar. In his eyes, the only  
contribution my sister can make to our family is to marry well, maybe bring  
in a few billion in dowry or something. Beyond that she's irrelevant." Lex  
flashed a rueful smile. "An afterthought."  
  
Clark watched his friend move about, caught between curiosity about the  
sister he hadn't known his friend had, and sympathy for Lex who was  
obviously frustrated by the neglect his beloved sibling had endured over the  
years. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." Lex shrugged. "In the long run, Jules was lucky. My father  
tolerated her presence over the years but she was very much our mother's  
child. After my mother died, my father had absolutely no time for her.  
During the school year, he shipped her off to whatever boarding school was  
'appropriate'. The rest of the time she was to be persona non grata anywhere  
that my father was going to be. She escaped his influence."  
  
Before Clark could respond, the other man briskly shook off the topic and  
walked back to the workbench again. "But I didn't come over to recount my  
family's tragic history. My father's offered me a chance to return to  
Metropolis."  
  
A surprised smile appeared on Clark's face, then he recalled Ryan's words  
and the smile faded. "Did you tell Ryan about that?" Turning, he crossed the  
room again, tools and parts in hand.  
  
"I haven't told anyone, Clark." Again Lex set down his coffee, but this  
time, he rested his hands on the workbench, staring at it.  
  
"Well," Clark glanced back, trying to gauge his friend's feelings on the  
matter. "That's what you always wanted."  
  
Lex lifted his gaze, focusing it on some distant point. "I used to think it  
was." He looked over his shoulder. "Now I'm not so sure. I was a different  
person there, a different person around my father." He dropped his gaze to  
the workbench again, moving things about with one hand. "He wants an answer  
tomorrow night. We're having dinner in Metropolis."  
  
Behind him, Clark's face was troubled. He knew Lex was seeking advice on  
some level, be it consciously or not, but he didn't know what to say. What  
to offer. Finally, he moved forward. "If anyone can choose who they want to  
be, Lex, it's you."  
  
Lex looked away, his own eyes shuttered, protecting his own inner turmoil.  
If anyone could...that was the question, wasn't it? The one he wrestled  
with. Could any man choose who he was? Could he? Did the son of Lionel  
Luthor get a choice...or was he trapped. Doomed to his future no matter what  
he did...  
  
He sighed.  
  
----  
  
Metropolis  
Several Days Later...  
  
Standing in the doorway, Lex leaned against the frame and watched the slim  
woman sitting across the room. Her long hair was loose, curls framing her  
face, as she stared intently at the canvas before her. She was unaware of  
his presence so he lingered, letting himself get lost in the memories.  
  
Finally, he decided it was unfair of him to stand there and not let her know  
he was there. Propelling himself forward, he crossed the room, deliberately  
taking a roundabout path so that she could see him coming. As it was, she  
still didn't realize he was there until he reached out and touched her  
shoulder.  
  
Juliana Luthor jumped lightly and looked up in surprise. Seeing who it was,  
she smiled brightly, put down her brush and threw herself into her brother's  
arms. Pulling back, she signed quickly even as she said, "What are you doing  
here?"  
  
Lex didn't try to suppress the automatic smile that spread across his face  
he looked into his sister's smiling eyes.  
  
Reflexively, his hands began to form his reply as he spoke, "I wanted to see  
you."  
  
Juliana's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched him speak. "Why?" The  
simple, swift movements of her hands telegraphed her concern loud and clear.  
He wasn't fooling anyone.  
  
In many ways, the Luthor twins childhood had been atypical from societal  
norms and the bond that existed between them was no exception. While it was  
quite ordinary for twins to feel a strong connection, nothing could compare  
to the intensity of the bond between them. Nothing.  
  
Lex was, quite literally, the only family Juliana had, Lionel having cut off  
contact with his 'defective' child years before. As a result, Lex was  
fiercely protective of his sister and she of him. While he still endured  
their father's attention, he'd long since realized Juliana was true family.  
The only family worth caring about. Lionel was merely the sperm donor that  
had aided in their birth.  
  
Gesturing for his sister to sit, Lex took a chair and sat across from her.  
"He asked me to come back to Metropolis and work for him. Special Assistant  
to the Chairman Emeritus or some trumped up title." His disdain was apparent  
and equally apparent was the fact his sister shared it.  
  
Juliana's lips formed a smirk reminiscent of her brother's. "He's afraid of  
you." She signed. By mutual consent, neither of them voiced their father's  
name. They had a long standing, unspoken, agreement of avoiding discussing  
Lionel as much as possible. The logic being, Lionel had cut Juliana out of  
his life, so in return, she had turned her back on him. "You're becoming a  
threat."  
  
"I know." He replied with a wide grin. "That's why I turned him down. He  
wants me back here to control me. I have no intentions of letting that  
happen. When I come back to Metropolis, I'm going to do it on my terms."  
  
His sister nodded her agreement. "I have to be honest," she signed ruefully.  
"it would have been nice to have you here again. But not if it means you  
would be another of his 'drones.'" Reaching out, she lightly touched his  
face. "I like the Lex that comes out when he's not around."  
  
"You do, huh?" Lex's grin turned teasing. "So...the rest of the time you  
just tolerate me?"  
  
Juliana made a face at him, waving the comment off. "Not just then," She  
signed back with a wicked smile. "I just tolerate you *all* the time." She  
giggled when he tossed a throw cushion at her. "Just kidding, big brother,"  
She threw the cushion back. "You know I love you. It's just..." she sobered.  
"You're *different* when you're around him. Darker. More like *him*. I  
just...I don't like who you are when you're around him."  
  
"I know," He acknowledged, nodding. "Truthfully, Jules, I don't like me when  
I'm around him." He sat back, smiling. "But I didn't come here to talk about  
*his* affect on my character."  
  
His sister met his gaze, understanding the silent plea to let the subject  
drop, and nodded. "Well, what did you come here to talk about?" She asked  
with honest curiosity.  
  
Lex looked at his hands for a moment then looked into her eyes. "I want you  
to come to Smallville." He said bluntly. "Live with me. You'd like it there,  
Jules. The people are good." He sighed. "They're not fans of his but most of  
them are willing to give me a chance. And if they like me, they'd *love*  
you." He insisted with a proud smile. Lionel didn't take any pride in his  
daughter's accomplishments, but her brother most certainly did.  
  
Inhaling slowly, she ran her hands along her slacks and nipped at her lower  
lip momentarily. After some moments thought, Juliana replied softly.  
"Metropolis is my home, Lex, I have a good life here."  
  
"I know you do." Lex countered, knowing full well what that life entailed.  
He may have left Metropolis, but he was well aware of his sister's  
activities. Letting his gaze wander over the sitting room, he gathered his  
thoughts before bringing his eyes back to the immaculately groomed woman  
sitting before him. A moment of sudden rage came over him, rage directed at  
their father. Lionel Luthor had written off Juliana as a 'loss' years  
before. Useful only as far as marrying well, but, as he'd once snidely  
remarked when he'd thought Lex couldn't hear, who would want to marry her?  
She was defective in his eyes. Useless. It was a comment he'd never  
forgotten. A comment he would never forgive his father for. "But I'm not  
here anymore."  
  
She frowned, pushing to her feet and pacing away before spinning to look  
back at him. "What's that got to do with anything?" She signed swiftly. "I  
don't need your protection Lex. Why would I? He acts like I don't exist."  
  
"Sooner or later, Jules, that's going to change." Lex pointed out, standing  
as well. "You'd be safer in Smallville with me."  
  
Juliana pressed her lips together, lapsing into total silence as she signed.  
"I'm an adult."  
  
"Who's every move is recorded by her father's security." Her brother shot  
back heatedly. "Face it, little sister, the minute you step out of line..."  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "Lex..."  
  
"You don't have to decide right now." He replied gently, his hands moving  
slower. "But, please, Juliana, think about it." He smiled, moving closer. "I  
miss having you around." He gestured at the canvas. "And the house could use  
some new works..."  
  
Juliana's irritation began to melt and she tried to push back a smile.  
"Lex..."  
  
"Please, Jules...Think about it."  
  
She exhaled heavily and mock-frowned at him. "Ok, ok. I'll *think* about  
it." She signed in acquiescence. "But no promises."  
  
Lex tugged her into a hug then moved back so she could see his face. "I'll  
have the staff prepare a room."  
  
Juliana pinched him then grinned. "Sure of yourself aren't you Lex?"  
  
"No. What I am sure of is the fact you never say no to me." He grinned  
smugly. "Never."  
  
She groaned and shook her head again. "Jerk."  
  
"Now, Ms. Luthor, is that any way to talk to your big brother?" Lex asked  
archly.  
  
"Two minutes." Juliana complained, as she sat again. "You're only two  
minutes older than me."  
  
"Might as well be two years." He replied, his hands moving in a lazy fashion  
as his relaxation grew. "I'm still your big brother."  
  
"God help me." His sister shot back with a wicked smirk.  
  
Her brother's answer wasn't in words or ASL but Juliana got the message loud  
and clear when the cushion connected with the top of her head. Dropping it  
onto her lap, she smiled then signed. "It's good to see you again."  
  
Lex smiled. "It's good to be seen."  
  
----------  
  
Luthor Estate  
Smallville  
  
Walking into the front hall, Lex restrained a smile as he called out for the  
head of his house staff. When the slim woman appeared in the doorway, he  
tugged off his leather gloves and leveled his gaze in her direction. "The  
suite that looks out onto the rose garden, get it ready."  
  
"Are we expecting guests, Mr. Luthor?" She inquired formally and he could  
almost see the list of tasks, which needed to be done, forming in her mind.  
  
"Not exactly." He handed off his coat to the waiting maid. "Get the suite  
ready and make sure there are fresh flowers. Daisies. Check with Martha  
Kent, if she doesn't have any, call Nell Potter."  
  
"When are we to expect arrival?" She restrained any sign of annoyance at her  
employer's deliberately obtuse statements and resolved herself to glean what  
information the young man was willing to offer.  
  
Lex saw the frustration beginning to build and chuckled lightly. "Expect it  
when it happens."  
  
With that, he strode past the two women, tossing, "I'll be in the library,"  
over his shoulder as he went.  
  
The maid holding his coat raised her eyebrows and looked at her superior.  
"What was all that about?"  
  
The older woman mulled over the sparse information Lex had given her and  
compared it with the women she'd seen him interact with. Of all of them,  
none of his 'lady friends' fit the details. She was about ready to admit  
defeat when another possibility entered her mind and she smiled widely. "We'  
ve a special guest coming." She informed the maid briskly. "Hurry up and put  
away Mr. Luthor's things. We've work to do and it'll be our necks if she  
arrives and he thinks we're not ready."  
  
With that, she hurried through the nearest door, muttering to herself about  
sheets, cleaning, and flowers.  
  
There was much to be done and, as she well knew, when it came to his sister'  
s happiness, Lex Luthor had nearly impossible standards. Standards that he  
fully expected be met, otherwise, the consequences could be quite severe. Of  
Juliana Luthor, he was extremely protective.  
  
She smiled, glancing at the library door as she passed it. At least one of  
the Luthor men had gotten it right.  
  
Lionel was an emotional write off but Lex...he was solid gold.  
  
  
Finis 


	2. Stronger Measures

Title: What If: Stronger Measures  
  
Author: M. Edison  
  
Archive: Please ask first.  
  
Pairing: None  
  
Characters: Lex, Dominic, Juliana Luthor (Julian older and female *G*)  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: None of them is mine  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: set during Reaper, Lex finds out Dominic's been a bad boy...  
  
Author's note: This fic has not been beta'd, it is a part of the What If series in which Lex has a twin sister. The idea for this fic was born from two Lex & Dominic confrontations. One earlier in the season when Lex tells Dominic to 'say hi to his sister', his sister being Dominic's, and then the scene in Reaper (the episode which this ficlet is set in and around) when Lex drugs Dominic's drink. Things seemed quite personal so...I wondered...and got this. *G*  
  
And, y'know, if anyone were to volunteer to beta...;-p  
  
"Stronger Measures"  
  
by M.  
  
-----------  
  
When the housekeeper opened the door to find Dominic Senatori, Mr. Luthor's chief lackey, waiting on the other side, she didn't even attempt to hide her scowl of displeasure. "Master Lex is not here." She informed him stiffly, her Austrian accent tightening her words to a sharp staccato. "He has left for Smallville."  
  
Dominic smiled, his superior air quite reminiscent of Lionel's, and brushed by her. "I know. I'm not here to see him, I'm here to see Juliana."  
  
The housekeeper's eyes narrowed. "Miss Juliana is not taking visitors. Particularly those employed by her father."  
  
"Oh, I'm quite sure she'll be willing to make an exception for me." Without acknowledging her further, Dominic strode into the penthouse. At this hour of the day, if he recalled correctly, Juliana would be enjoying her morning cup of tea in the solarium.   
  
With a frustrated sigh, Anna closed the door and turned to look in the direction he'd gone in. Master Lex had left standing instructions that his sister never be left alone with Dominic, both Lex and Juliana detested their father's favorite 'drone' with a passion. To make things worse, Dominic had developed a rather unhealthy interest in Juliana, a fact that had earned him Lex's intense loathing and constant watchfulness.   
  
It was this knowledge that spurred on her move to pick up the phone.  
  
-----------  
  
Lex hung up the phone with barely a second thought, his attention focused on the information Anna had just given him and his eyes dark with anger. To say Dominic was a fool didn't quite begin to cover it. How many times had he been warned to stay away from Juliana? How many threats?  
  
He frowned, rising from his chair. He'd given Dominic's intelligence far more credit than it deserved. An unpleasant smile replaced the frown. It seemed stronger measures were in order.  
  
------------  
  
Juliana's first warning of Dominic's arrival was when he walked around the table and bent over her, intending on kissing her cheek. The slim redhead only just managed to catch sight of the face of the man as his face loomed before hers and she reacted instinctively. Repulsed, she knocked over her chair in the attempt to get away from him. Backing away to what she thought a safe distance, she directed narrowed eyes at him. "What are you doing here?!" She demanded, her hands moving emphatically.  
  
"I thought I'd stop by and see how the loveliest - and my personal favorite - member of the Luthor family was doing." Dominic offered his version of a charming smile which, to Juliana, looked more like a cobra displaying its fangs. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
She scowled. "I *was* enjoying a lovely morning...." though she didn't actually finish the sentence, the unspoken words hung heavy in the air. "What are you doing here? Really?"  
  
Dominic's facial expression became that of wounded hurt. "Why, Jules, I'm getting the impression that you aren't happy to see me. I can't imagine why that would be so."   
  
"Then allow me to fill you in..." Consciously putting aside the training instilled in her from childhood, the young heiress allowed her tone to become bluntly honest, her irritation and disgust showing through in the stilted motion of her sign language. "I. Don't. Like. You!" She glared. "You're pathetic. One of my father's mindless drones and the worst of the lot. His favorite."  
  
He held up placating hands. "I prefer to think of myself as his most trusted aide but I'm sure that your brother has already taken great pains to influence your opinion of me. I suspect it's that I'm quite incapable of independent thought. Your father is, in your eyes, my puppet master. I assure you that is not the case."  
  
Juliana's lips thinned as she pressed them together briefly before responding. "Lex didn't have to convince me of anything. I'm deaf - not stupid. I could see for myself just who you are." She took a breath and forced herself not to sneer. "You think I don't know...why you consider me 'your favorite'? You can bring me all the gifts you wish, pay all the insincere compliments you wish...but I will never be anything but repulsed by you and you will certainly never get your greedy little hands on the LuthorCorp stock my mother left me." She signed the last word emphatically. "Never."  
  
Dominic visibly struggled to supress his anger at her arrogant words. "Don't be ridiculous, Juliana," he said finally, attempting to regain control of the situation. "I am most certainly not interested in you because of that stock. It's far more personal than that." He took a step toward her only to watch her back away.  
  
Moving to keep furniture between them, Juliana lifted her chin in defiance, "I suppose it is." She mocked. "Ingratiating yourself to my," her mouth twisted into an expression of distaste as she voiced the word, "father and getting revenge against my brother all in the one shot? You're right. That is very personal. For us both."  
  
Juliana crossed the room to look at a photograph of her mother which sat on the mantle, silently drawing on the composure she remembered her mother having. She kept her back turned to Dominic as she did so, effectively barring him from any further argument until she was ready. When she finally did turn her cool gaze on him again, her lips formed a caustic smile. "For your sake, Dominic, I hope Lionel is more supportive of you than I believe he is. I truly do. You'll need all the protection he can afford when Lex finds out about your...visits here, he will be..." she laughed. "Well, he will be quite annoyed."  
  
She stalked forward, bypassing him and going to the door, pointing. "Get. Out."  
  
"Now, now, Juliana," Dominic placated, reaching for her arm. "There's no need to get upset."   
  
She exhaled slowly, her eyes hard. "You misunderstand me...I'm not upset. I'm quite calm really. Up until now, I've put off telling Lex about you coming here as I thought it was for the best. He has more pressing issues in Smallville, more important things to deal with than your misguided attentions but I've had just about enough of you and your idiocy. Now, Dominic, leave or I will have security throw you out."   
  
Squaring her shoulders, she delivered one final volley, warning quietly, "I am no one's pawn, Dominic. Not my father's...and not yours."  
  
"Are you sure you aren't your brother's?" He mocked, the mask falling away. "Lex certainly seems to do an admirable job of controlling your every action." He gestured about them. "Lex's home, Lex's money....you really do make quite a lovely pet, Juliana."  
  
Rage marred the redhead's pretty features and she slapped him, hard. "Get out." She repeated in an icy tone, nearly shaking with fury. "NOW!"  
  
"You'll regret that, Juliana." Dominic pointed out, gingerly touching his face." Far more than you can ever imagine."   
  
"The only thing I'll regret," she said quietly, her voice oddly calm, "is stopping at a slap. Next time? I won't."  
  
-------  
  
"Mr. Senatori just left."  
  
Anna's voice was full of suppressed fury and her anger ignited Lex's. He'd learned quickly what members of the penthouse's staff could be trusted, which ones truly cared about his sister's well-being, and which members were controlled by his father through either intimidation or money. The matronly Austrian woman was thoroughly not on Lionel's payroll. She was truly unafraid of the billionaire's influence.   
  
"How is Juliana?"  
  
"Upset. Extremely upset." The housekeeper replied crisply. "There was a confrontation. Miss Juliana was deeply shaken by the incident."  
  
"What was it about?" He asked in a dangerous voice. If Jules was upset, then he was upset. Furious.  
  
"His visits."  
  
"Visits?" Plural. Juliana had been keeping something from him, he'd known it for a while. But to realize it was this? Lex closed his eyes, bringing his temper under control. He knew his sister. She thought she'd had a good reason but they would speak about it. But first? First he had Dominic to deal with. "How many visits have there been?"  
  
"Several. They began a number of weeks ago," Anna admitted reluctantly. "At first, Miss Juliana ignored him, behaved as if he were of no concern to her. She seemed almost amused."  
  
"But that changed."  
  
"It did. The visits have become increasingly personal in nature....It appears that Mr. Senatori is expressing a romantic interest in her but she believes it is nothing more than an attempt to gain control over her LuthorCorp stock and to ingratiate himself to your father."  
  
Lex's expression darkened and he turned to look out the window, phone in hand, staring out at the estate grounds. "Thank you, Anna, for telling me." He turned back to hang up the phone then turned his gaze back to the sunny gardens once more. So, it seemed his earlier decision had been well founded. Dominic needed to be taught an important lesson. Juliana was off limits. Anything close to Lex was off limits but his sister? Dominic had threatened one of the only good things in his life...and there would be hell to pay for it.  
  
----------  
  
That lesson came in the form of a drugged drink. As the realization of what he'd drank settled onto Dominic's face, a dangerous frown formed on Lex's. "I received a very troubling phone call recently, Dominic -- from Metropolis." His demeanor became that of a predator eying its prey. "You've been to see my sister. More than once."  
  
The drugs were quickly taking effect but the aide managed to clearly say, "I check in on her at the behest of your father."  
  
"Don't patronize me." Lex said in derision. "Do you honestly think I would believe that? My father prefers to forget my sister exists. He certainly isn't going to waste time or energy on her. You upset Juliana, Dominic. Your continual visits are proving to be a source of distress for her and they will stop. You want to play pretend thug with me, fine. I don't care. You're irrelevant to my concerns...but if you ever go near my sister again..." His ominous expression clearly intimidated the other man. "Well, the next time? It won't be a sedative that's slipped into your drink."  
  
Dominic stood, instinct driving him to flee, but his legs simply couldn't cooperate. They buckled beneath him and he tumbled toward the carpet, unconsciousness rushing up to greet him.  
  
Moving from his chair, Lex looked down at the unconscious man's body, a disdainful expression on his face.  
  
"Pathetic."  
  
------------  
  
He'd just reached the city limits when he heard the sound of loud thumbing coming from the trunk. Dominic was awake.   
  
Unconcerned, Lex reached over to turn up the volume on the car's stereo, his fingers tapping against the steering wheel in time to the beat.   
  
A lull in the music told him Dominic was still thumping about in the trunk, struggling to free himself.   
  
"Keeps that up," the billionaire muttered in aggravation, "and he'll ruin the upholstery."  
  
------------  
  
Anna opened the door, her features worn and weary, to find her employer standing on the other side of it. "Master Lex!" Her reaction was immediate and dramatic in the form of a sunny smile. She swiftly schooled her expression back into one of more professional decorum but a glimmer of mischief remained in her eyes and a rebellious grin threatened at the edges of her mouth. "Welcome home, sir."  
  
He presented a grim smile. "Expecting Dominic?"  
  
"I suppose I was." The housekeeper admitted. "His visits were usually about this time." She inclined her head to a member of the security staff who waited near the door. "Miss Juliana has made it known to security that he is no longer to be admitted past the lobby but..."  
  
"But he won't." Lex acknowledged the burly man with a swift nod. "Mr. Senatori won't be coming to see my sister anymore. I've seen to that." Shrugging out of his coat, he handed it to Anna, smiling his thanks. "Speaking of, where is she?"  
  
"In the study." She said before whisking the coat away.  
  
"You can return to the lobby." Lex addressed the guard. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, Mr. Luthor." The guard waited until his employer had left the room before letting himself out.  
  
Just as Anna had said he would, Lex found Juliana sitting at the desk in the study, her fingers lightly playing across the keys of her laptop. It seemed as though she sensed his presence, she looked up with a delighted smile on her face. "Lex!" Jumping to her feet, Juliana hurried to meet him, throwing her arms about him in an enthusiastic hug. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tugging lightly on a lock of her hair, Lex smiled, his hands automatically signing the words as he spoke. "Why didn't you tell me Dominic Senatori's been coming to see you?"  
  
Juliana's smile faded and she dropped her gaze. "I thought I could handle it. You have so many things on you remind." She looked up. "I can't let everyone do everything for me, Lex. Otherwise, I prove him right." Him being Lionel.  
  
Refusing to fall into that old argument, Lex made sure she was looking at him as he said, "You've never had to deal with anyone like him before. You were ill-equipped."  
  
She sighed, nodding in acquiescence. "I think, perhaps, you were right. It's for the best I leave Metropolis and go back to Smallville with you."   
  
To his credit, Lex resisted the urge to smile smugly at his sister's grudging admission and nodded simply. "Your room in the manor is ready. All you have to do is move in." He chuckled. "I'm sure Anna has your things packed and ready to go."  
  
Juliana snuck an aggrieved look at him. "Stop that."  
  
"Stop what?"  
  
"That." She pointed at his face.  
  
Lex looked confused." What?"   
  
"You don't have to be smug about this."   
  
"I'm not being smug about this."  
  
"Are too." Juliana signed.  
  
"Are not." He signed back.  
  
"Are."  
  
"Aren't."  
  
"Are."  
  
"Aren't."  
  
"Are!" She glared at him.  
  
"Are not." He countered, unperturbed.  
  
Juliana lifted a skeptical brow. "Yes, you are."  
  
He grinned. "Maybe I am but I have a good reason." He let her loop her arm through his. "Come on, let's go. I think we've both had our fill of Metropolis for the time being."  
  
"More than enough." She agreed with an emphatic nod. "More than enough."  
  
They'd reached the door when Lex stopped abruptly, so abruptly his sister very nearly tripped over him, and turned to face her. "No one will ever hurt you, do you understand me?" He said firmly, releasing her arm to sign the words. "No one. I will not allow it."  
  
Juliana smiled, a smile that reminded him of their mother, and touched his face before nodding once.   
  
She lifted her hands, her eyes on his face, the graceful movements forming a simple expression of her faith in her brother...  
  
Two words...  
  
"I know."  
  
Finis 


End file.
